


The Hale Fire

by TheMortalSif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalSif/pseuds/TheMortalSif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happened, all other evidence. This is a work in progress, please message me or comment with any information you would like to include.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale Fire

There were two lunar eclipse in 2005, April 24th and October 17th Both were visible at moon set, right before sunrise. 

 

Sunrise Oct 17, 2005 7:17 AM 

Sunrise Apr 24, 2005 6:17 AM

We know that Laura and Derek had gone to school, this makes sense if they had extra curricular activities, or they wanted to be securely in a public place before the eclipse. 

We know the fire had to take place when the eclipse made the Hales weak, and the incident report (The Tell, S01E05) says it happened at 7:14, that would make the most likely date October 17th. 

We know both Derek and Laura had school, but Cora was home. 

We know Cora is 17, and was 11 at the time of the fire. She was in middle school and would have had a later start time.

Derek says to Scott that 10 people died in the Hale fire, but it only says 8 on the police report. Cora is still alive, so that means there is a possibility that one more person made it out alive. Unless Derek was referring to Peter, because he was comatose and his life was essentially over at that point.


End file.
